Drey "Ravik" Rav
Overview " I bring death to those who lied to me, and friends. " (Quote from Ravik during his turning.) Ravik, abusing the nature of the force, turning from Jedi to Sith several times, is a Bionic-Miraluka. He recently had gotten out of his coma and was promoted to Sith Inquisitor. Currently, the Miraluka is training an apprentice by the name of Zhaoe Dhas. Born to be A Jedi, created to be invincible, destiny lies within the Sith. Childhood '' " They don't call me Ghost for nothin! "'' Rav's old friend helping him. Drey's original family was born on Katarr, being forced to move to Taris, after the planetary destruction of Katarr. They lived on one of the uppereast settlements, with him and his brother, along with only their Dad. Times were poor after Taris was sent into rebuildment, so being in a settlement wasn't as good as you would think. His brother taught him most of the languages that he knows today, but sooner or later, the Grand Exchange came around looking for their debt/revenge. Drey's brother worked with Czerka Corp to put some extra food on the table. Working in Czerka was a dangerous job, since now the Grand Exchange was looking and hunting down their family. Drey had left to try and get money by selling one of their droids in the main/middle settlement on Taris. So, as he went over there with his droid and 50 credits, a bunch of smugglers showed up with nothing good for Drey. They had shot him down with a small blaster-pistol, taking the droid and running off. Drey woke up in a cold, abandoned apartment. His eyes opened slowly, to a Jedi Knight that had healed him. "Your family will be okay.. they are at a refugee area in Nar Shaadaa." This was Drey's road to becoming a Jedi. The first Rank. Initiate. " Patience is the key.. yet those on the darkside do not learn this. " A Jedi Master to Drey. Drey was a rather social-boy, always hanging out with friends at the entrance of the order. He always loved to participate in lessons, and spar with Rex Shano. They both had learned much, progressing together. He was of course, with all the other Jedi on Yavin 4. His favorite form from Initiate-to beginning of Padawanship was always Shii-Cho. It was balanced, just like him. They taught him all of the core powers, and saber defence. Drey recieved a task from one of the Council Members, Link Ank'hu. It was to learn the marks of contacts in the archives. After reasearching for some hours, he returned back to Link, recieving a padawan braid. It was a sign of Drey becoming the next rank. Thanking him, he left off with his new master to create an actual Lightsaber. Padawanship " Do you ever learn?.. These Jedi lie. " Decarsius to Drey. Link had taught him to become a Sentinel, learning balanced in the force and saber training. He learned to use force protect, which barriers yourself from incoming attacks. As for helping in combat, he learned to make himself invisible to others, and the mindtrick, which works against weak minded. He taught him the two offensive forms. Makashi and Djem So. This came in handy for the upcoming battle. The Battle of Bothawui " Hahaha.. silly boy.. I never die. " '' ''Morzan Kharanos to Drey Rav They had been forced to Bothawui. Drey Rav brought his newly constructed lightsaber, and the small strike-team had slowly prepared to sabotage the ignorant Sith. The battle had begun. Outside forces and troopers fought off the incoming Sith Warships. Drey and his master were busy fighting, while Korran Saul and Selene Marxis aided the troopers. Rav being seperated from his master, brought into a room with a dark pit. He fought off a Sith Lord while Link rushed to get in.. but he couldn't make it. Rav got kicked into the pit, but was helpless due to a leg injury. Harun Andromeda took him, bringing him back to the heart of the Sith... Korriban. This also helped the Jedi, since he learned of their plans for Hoth. Drey was put into a statis cage, which couldn't cut off his connection to the force. He disabled the wires, via the mind, and tiptoed out slowly.. until Maldruus threw his saber forward, causing Drey to hold him off until help had came. He requested Korran Saul, which came quickly. Selene had held off Maldruus, while they both got into the ship back to Yavin 4. Warzone It had begun. Rex Shano, Drey Rav, and Reese Kavar waited patiently in the bridge. Sabers clashing, and blaster shots could be heard outside of the door. They were on the flagship after they lost the area on Taris. Reese was using Battle Meditation to aid everyone. Drey handed Rex a special crystal, "The Kasha crystal.. it will clear your nervous mind. Use it wisely." The door flew open as a burst of Sith came in with their sabers ignited. Reese got out of meditation, igniting into Soresu, with Rex and Drey in Djem So. Harun Andromeda came after Drey and Rex first, with them managing to hold him back, until some more Sith broke into their fight, causing Drey and Rex to be seperated. Drey managed to run into the hall, fighting a Sith Lord by the name of Maldruus. "You again.." Drey mumbled. The Sith didn't answer, but it seemed like he said "Mee.. me me.." Their sabers clashed. Drey had caught him off guard, tripping him. While Drey had the upperhand, a man by the name of Decarsius had Force Stormed him from the back, causing him to fall into unconciousness. Decarsius had taken him back to the secret prison, begjnning the torture. The Endless Torture As the nights had gotten colder, Drey grown weary of Decarsius torturing him with his dark-aura filled tendrils. It never stopped. The tendrils had caused Drey to have many scars, and bruises. Decarsius had kept asking him all these questions.. about the Jedi lieing to him, and the Council will betray you all. But he said there was a way to stop that. It was turning over to the darkside. Rav denied for as long as he could, but soon he gave into the darkside because of Harun Andromeda's old taint. Drey had turned to the darkside.. but it wasn't for long, since he stayed a student. Sylvanna Gray, another one, had helped Drey realize what he was doing is wrong. They knew they both had to go somewhere.. back to the Jedi Temple. But this wasn't very smart. As they both landed down to the Jedi Temple, Alex Shak noticed Drey's old precense. Drey did not want to be known as Ravik anymore, which was his old codename in the Sith. They cleaned him up of the darkside.. but Sylvanna wasn't fully convinced. Sylvanna had to go and teach the students of her ways of the darkside, and tainting them with the powers Acheronus had taught her. Drey couldn't trust her anymore.. so he reported her into the council. She was put into a force cage, and ended up dieing, giving into her will. Trial of Skill Drey had faced a Sith Lord by the name of Morzan, overcoming him, but then being attacked by another Sith, being kicked into a pit where he broke his leg. (See The Battle of Bothawui for more info.) Trial of Spirit Resisiting the darkside when he was captured by Decarsius and Harun Andromeda. Trial of Flesh Having his leg cut off, along with his two hands. Trial of Courage Drey having escaped from the Sith Temple on Korriban, facing off a Sith Lord named Maldruus. ALL TRIALS IN WIP! The Comeback The boy, being lied to his whole life by the Jedi, held back by them as a Vanguard. He had lost all of his patience. Bringing an Initiate with him to Korriban, he had returned to his rightful home. Tel'e Dreslos took them both in as Secret Apprentices'. As soon as Tel'e had died, being turned into Riven, he had been sent in a flagship full of battle droids and soldiers. It was sabotaged. The ship floated endlessly in the depths of space, with Ravik laying down in the medical bay with droids trying to fix him. But the only way to get him up was to turn him half-bionic. Ravik became a bionic miraluka. He was found by one of the scout ships, pulled into Korriban by Acheronus. He was suprised to see Ravik back after those years. Knighthood One day, Mortuus had called him up to the bridge room on the Sith Council room. "You have served apprentice longer then any in the Sith Empire. You will no longer serve us as this rank.. Inquisitor, Ravik. Rise to your new fate." He had became a Sith Inquisitor finally, and had to take in an Apprentice. Zhaoe Dhas. They both train together always, with his pupil becoming exactly like Ravik. He taught him Djem So and Makashi. < - Being knighted by Mortuus. Lightsaber Currently using Two-Handed Saber Staff (IMAGE TO BE POSTED: REVANSTAFF)